


rein you in

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Jaskier fumbled for the length of leather he'd laid out next to them, remnants of Roach's reins before they'd been replaced with coin from their latest reward.  Jaskier slid the leather around Geralt's wrists, wrapping them intricately over and around each and pulling them taut.  Geralt flexed his fingers and Jaskier hummed as he worked, tying it off and sitting back to admire his work.  Geralt was like a statue, marble skin luminous in the firelight and silver hair falling loose and wild over his shoulders."You're so beautiful like this, Geralt. So beautiful, darling." He watched the praise shudder through Geralt like a soft wave, the man bowing his head down and eyes blinking heavily.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 37
Kudos: 394





	rein you in

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I am obsessed with Geralt being tied up with Roach's reins. That is all.

"Stay just like this," Jaskier murmured, pulling Geralt's hands behind his back and drawing his wrists into one of his own hands. It drew Geralt's shoulders back, making him kneel up more on the bed and tilt his head upward, the gorgeous shift of hulking muscles and scarred skin amazing Jaskier as always. "Yes, just like that."

Jaskier fumbled for the length of leather he'd laid out next to them, remnants of Roach's reins before they'd been replaced with coin from their latest reward. Jaskier slid the leather around Geralt's wrists, wrapping them intricately over and around each and pulling them taut. Geralt flexed his fingers and Jaskier hummed as he worked, tying it off and sitting back to admire his work. Geralt was like a statue, marble skin luminous in the firelight and silver hair falling loose and wild over his shoulders.

"You're so beautiful like this, Geralt. So beautiful, darling." He watched the praise shudder through Geralt like a soft wave, the man bowing his head down and eyes blinking heavily.

"It's not too tight is it?"

Geralt shook his head, licking his lips and turning his head sideways to fix his molten amber gaze at Jaskier. Jaskier smiled at him sunnily, moving closer and running his hands over Geralt's shoulders, down his arms, linking fingers with Geralt's briefly before sliding downward to skim over his glorious ass. 

"Bend over, darling. Let me see you." 

Jaskier thrilled as Geralt obeyed wordlessly, tipping forward onto the bed, turning his head to press sideways into the worn bedsheet and sliding his legs apart to put himself on display just as Jaskier liked it. Jaskier watched as Geralt twisted his wrists to grab his own forearms for something to hang on to.

"Good boy," Jaskier praised, resisting the urge to put his hands all over Geralt because he wanted to spend time stretching out the moment and drinking in the sight of Geralt tied up and waiting just for him. _Trusting_ him.

Jaskier ran one hand along the curve of Geralt's hip before sliding downward and thumbing at his ass, pulling him apart and watching Geralt absolutely tremble with the effort to remain still.

"What do you want, darling?" Jaskier murmured, thumb rubbing inward, just barely brushing against Geralt's pink hole before drawing it up to drop it lightly against him, making Geralt stiffen and groan softly.

"What was that, hmm?" Jaskier did it again, loving the way Geralt spread his legs further and pushed his hips backwards, obviously wanting more contact.

"You," Geralt ground out, voice quiet and eyes pressed tightly shut. "Please," he added quietly, and it made Jaskier smile broadly, his chest light, always thrilled to draw the same reactions, always amazed that Geralt let him.

"As you wish." Jaskier pulled his other hand down Geralt's side, stroking his flank like he was soothing a wild animal, marveling at the shuddering of Geralt's body as he pulled Geralt's ass apart and bent down, the first lick of his tongue making Geralt moan out softly. 

Jaskier was good at this, this he knew from the lips of countless lovers, but he also loved it, loved seeing Geralt reduced to a trembling mess as he licked into him as far as he could, again and again. It was sloppy and wet, and Jaskier lapped at Geralt relentlessly, the sounds of sex loud in the quiet of the room as Geralt started to make desperate little mewling noises and the rickety bed creaked beneath them. Jaskier pulled away to work a slicked up finger inside, their supply of oil low from doing this every chance they were able, and Geralt clenched around him, body tight as a bow string.

"I've got you," Jaskier purred, moving his other hand around Geralt's belly to circle his cock and stroke him lightly. Geralt grew even tighter for a moment before breathing out, visibly trying to relax as Jaskier stroked upward. "That's it, darling. Let me in."

Jaskier worked a second finger in slowly, and then a third, returning to lick around the shiny, stretched rim, Geralt beginning to vibrate beneath his tongue. Jaskier was slow, methodical, fingers pulling out just a touch before swirling inward, drawing shaky breaths from Geralt and playing him beautifully. 

“Yes, you were made for this, made for taking me. So good.” Jaskier’s voice was honey-sweet against Geralt’s tender skin, and he wriggled his fingers, pressing firmly in and down, making Geralt stiffen up, his cock leaking precome and dribbling over Jaskier's fingers and the sheets. Jaskier could tell he was close already, could read him like a book at this point and he quickly drew his tongue away, pulling his hand to the base of Geralt's cock and squeezing _hard_. 

"No, not yet. Not until I _say_ , my love."

Geralt's moan of frustration was full-throated, like it had been raked over coals, and Jaskier took a moment to admire the way Geralt's massive body was taut and shiny with sweat, unmasked pleasure painted across Geralt's handsome features and sweat-damp hair falling over his eyes. Geralt tugged at the leather around his wrists, Roach's reins not nearly enough to actually hold him, but Jaskier's words were, the thought incredibly potent and going straight to Jaskier’s cock.

"So beautiful. Look at me, Geralt," Jaskier murmured warmly, attempting to ignore his own arousal as he watched Geralt struggle with the overwhelming pleasure. "Eyes up here. You can do it, love."

Geralt looked up at him, eyes liquid gold, tossing his head slightly to try and shift the wisps of hair covering his eyes so he could see Jaskier better. Jaskier smiled fondly at him, using his hand that wasn’t currently three fingers deep into Geralt to push back the damp strands, petting along the stubble at Geralt’s cheek while Geralt nipped at him lightly before biting a bit harder with his canines. 

"Yes, you're being such a good boy. So good for me. Always so good for me, my love."

"Jas…" he rasped as Jaskier's fingers searched inward again, Geralt's shoulders straining with the effort of being held in place. "Please, please I need…" Geralt’s eyes were shut tight again, eyebrows drawn together in consternation.

"What do you need, beautiful? I'll give you anything you want. The moon and the stars." Jaskier slowed his movements to help Geralt have the presence of mind to form words.

"...need to fucking come." 

Jaskier chuckled lightly, fingers spreading inside and making Geralt mewl, his other hand returning to pull at Geralt’s leaking cock with vigor again, letting the head pop through the circle of his fingers deliciously. "Well that's much less poetic than what I was offering."

"Jaskier," Geralt ground out, clearly near the end of his rope. He clenched his jaw, body trembling down that fine line of pleasure and just too much that it was nearly painful as Jaskier kept up with jerking Geralt’s cock, a little more roughly now. He let him suffer a bit longer, drawing it out and loving every tremor that passed over his lover’s overwrought body until he thought Geralt was right on the edge again, reduced to only whimpers.

"Yes alright, darling. You know I can't resist you. And you’ve done so well." And still Geralt waited with stuttered breathing and frozen hips, like the good boy that he was, until Jaskier was absolutely explicit in his permission, Jaskier thrilling at how perfect he was. “You can come now, darling. Come for me."

Jaskier had barely stroked upwards again and Geralt was shaking in his hands, body straining forward as he came hard, the tacky slickness of his come spilling over Jaskier’s fist and making a filthy mess while he clenched down on Jaskier’s wriggling fingers for long moments and panted into the sheets. 

"Fuck. _Fuck_ ," Geralt gasped out, like poetry to Jaskier’s ears while Jaskier stroked him through it until the tremling had stopped. Jaskier thought Geralt never looked more beautiful than when he was like this, blissfully fucked out and tongue-tied, body lax and sated. He pulled his fingers out carefully, wiping them off on the sheets and pressing tender kisses to Geralt’s shoulders as he began to unlace the bindings and threw them to the side.

“You did so well, darling,” Jaskier whispered into his skin, watching the gooseflesh rise on Geralt’s arms everywhere Jaskier’s lips touched.

"Mmm, love you," Geralt whispered sleepily as he turned over, Jaskier pulling Geralt into him and pressing their foreheads together. Jaskier rubbed at the red marks on Geralt’s wrists, knowing they would heal quickly, but pleased his claim was on Geralt for at least the moment.

"You are my everything," Jaskier said softly, and Geralt’s answering smile was so beautiful, so rare, and it made Jaskier’s heart absolutely clench. 

And then Geralt was rolling Jaskier over the rest of the way— praise Melitele for witcher stamina— and Geralt’s mouth was sinking down over Jaskier’s absolutely aching cock and making him come with only a few hard sucks and a probing finger at his ass. Jaskier shouted out, laughing breathily as he came down Geralt’s throat and Geralt swallowed it all down easily with a moan like that’s what he was made to do.

“You will be the death of me, Geralt,” Jaskier panted, his skin singing as Geralt traced along his softening cock with his tongue, lapping up his come as he looked up at Jaskier.

“More likely to be the other way around,” Geralt groused as he pulled away, and Jaskier laughed again, tugging at Geralt’s hair until he was up next to him, sealing their lips together with a filthy kiss.

“Oh hush, you,” Jaskier said goodnaturedly. “You love me.”

Geralt smiled again, almost near a small laugh. And Jaskier snuggled closer and laughed again because, yes, yes Geralt did love him, and that never ceased to be amazing. They lay there in the aftermath, their sweat cooling, grateful for the small luxury of time and four walls where they didn’t have to keep watch for whatever lurked in the night, and they could stay wrapped up in each other’s arms with sticky skin for as long as they liked.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on tumblr as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com). Please say hello!


End file.
